Ichiraku is Nutritious and Delicious!
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Naruhina Hinata’s caught spying on Naruto at Ichiraku and runs away! Naruto makes up for it, and many delightful surprises follow!


**Ichiraku is Nutritious and Delicious!**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary:**Hinata's caught spying on Naruto at Ichiraku and runs away! Naruto makes up for it, and many delightful surprises follow!

**Pairing:**Naruto x Hinata

Ohohoho...I have momentarily returned!! ;D

**Chapter One: Ichiraku's New Billboard**

* * *

She watched as he ate his twentieth bowl of ramen with gusto. In the past 20 minutes. She had been counting. Poking her fingers together timidly and hiding behind a rose bush that was conveniently placed close to Ichiraku, she was confident that no one would find her

"Ne, ne, Hinata, who're you checking out?"

Hinata silently gasped, turned around, and looked up to see Tenten and Neji. She laughed nervously.

"U-u-uh…I w-was a-a-a-admiring Ichiraku's n-new neon sign. It looked very pretty."

Tenten and Neji simultaneously looked to where Hinata was pointing and saw a big giant neon sign that had Naruto's chibi face smiling right back at them, a large arrow pointing in the direction of Ichiraku, and the words _**Ichiraku – it's so good, I eat there all the time! Nutritious AND delicious. Mmmm M tastes good!**_

Neji and Tenten simultaneously looked back at Hinata, guffawed. Was she serious? Hinata laughed nervously and waved her hand in means of waving off the subject.

"Mmmm M, N-N-N-Neji nii-san, Tenten-chan. Nutritious AND delicious. Sure can't g-g-get it out of m-m-my head. It's v-v-very c-c-convincing. R-r-r-ramen calls!"

And she stood up, hopped over the bush, and ran to Ichiraku like her life depended on it, leaving behind a trail of dust. As the dust cleared, Tenten and Neji, looking very disturbed, stood in silence.

"…So I guess the date's cancelled, Neji?"

"Pfft, why cancel?"

And so they continued to walk to the training grounds together. What the heck kind of date is that? NEJI YOU'RE CHEAP! Just kidding.

* * *

Hinata, running so fast to Ichiraku that was only a few feet away, skidded to a halt, wobbled, and conveniently fell nicely onto a chair right next to **him**. Naruto choked on his ramen in surprise. Hinata flew off her stool and patted Naruto's back until he could breathe again.

"A-ah…" Coughing continued. "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

"……I-I-it was n-nothing, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned brightly at Hinata, causing her to blush profusely. She quietly sat down on a stool, one away from Naruto. She couldn't be too close, or else she would catch a whiff of his scent.

…And also because she would be splattered by the ramen soup when Naruto slurped it up.

Oh, what a tragedy.

Naruto, halfway though his bowl, turned to look at Hinata questionably.

"Ne, ne, Hinata, what are you doing here anyways?"

He watched as she absentmindedly broke the wooden chopsticks in little pieces. Hinata completely ignored him. The cook gasped at what she was doing to his beautifully carved chopsticks. OH THE HORROR! Naruto poked Hinata in the cheek and, surprised, she threw all of the chopstick wood pieces in the air, and some plopped right into Naruto's bowl and on his head.

…All was quiet.

Hinata, highly embarrassed, her face red and her ears steaming smoke at an alarming rate, covered her mouth with both hands in shock, and her shaking eyes turned to see what HER LOVE, NARUTO, WOULD DO.

…He laughed.

Not cruelly. Not evilly. He was laughing in…laughter…because it was so funny. Tears were coming from his eyes as he laughed gaily.

"HINATA-CHAN, THAT WAS SO CLASSIC! WE SHOULD HAVE VIDEOTAPED IT! HAHAHAH!!"

Feeling both embarrassed and insulted, Hinata slammed some change to pay for the chopsticks, quickly apologized to Naruto and the cook, and ran home.

Her tears were caught by the wind as she ran.

* * *

There were some maids outside of her room listening to her cry, worried.

"Should we tell Hiashi-sama?"

One of the maids turned around and was face to face with the clan head, himself.

"No need, I already know."

Hiashi proceeded to enter the room, and the maids caught a glance of Hinata on the bed, her face buried in the pillows, before the door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Sakura answered the door to a frantic Naruto at her steps. She immediately let him in, and they both sat on the couch in the living room, before he erupted.

"Sakura-chan, I'm confused!"

"What about?"

"Hinata-chan came and threw wood in my ramen and I laughed and she cried and ran away!"

"………That doesn't sound like Hinata-chan."

"IT'S TRUE!! She was breaking some chopsticks in pieces and I scared her and they went WHOOSH and fell in my ramen and I laughed cuz it was funny, y'know, and her face got all red and she ran away crying."

"…BECAUSE YOU LAUGHED, YOU IDIOT!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!"

BAM. Sakura slammed her fist down on Naruto's head and he went crashing to the floor.

He lay twitching on the floor as Sakura contemplated the next move. She snapped her fingers in realization.

"Naruto, I know what you should do. HEY! STOP SLEEPING ON MY FLOOR AND GET UP!"

Sakura's manly arm, just kidding, lugged Naruto back on the couch.

"Now, Naruto, what you do is you go to Ino's flower shop, buy some lilacs, that's Hinata-chan's favorite, and you march yourself over to Hinata-chan's house and you apologize to her. THEN YOU TAKE HER OUT TO A FANCY RESTAURANT. GOT IT?"

Naruto nodded dumbly. Sakura grabbed him by the shirt and brought him close until they were nose to nose.

"And you better be considerate to her. And wear something nice! And…you better look…adorable." Her eyes narrowed at 'adorable'. Naruto blinked.

"Sakura-chan…did I ever tell you that you had green eyes?"

She tossed him over the couch, to her door, with her mighty strength.

"GO FIX YOUR STUPID MISTAKE!"

* * *

If anyone told Hinata that Naruto would be knocking on her door in a nifty, black, pressed suit and holding her favorite flowers, she would have laughed. That was impossible.

NOT.

Because he WAS knocking on her door. In a nifty suit. With LILACS. OH THE HEAVENS HAVE BLESSED HER THIS EVENING!

The maids had peeked through the window and immediately ran to Hinata's room, pushing her into her bathroom with a nice dress. She yelped, wondering why she was dressing up, until they lugged her out of that bathroom and shoved her at the door.

She was ready in 15 seconds. Oh yes. The Hyuugas were the greatest.

Hinata opened the door and gasped. Naruto's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked in her lilac dress.

"H-H-H-Hinata-chan! You look so beau-…Uuuh…I got you flowers?"

He held them out to her and she delicately took them from him. Naruto smiled shyly and Hinata blushed lightly. He admired how beautiful she looked to him in that moment. A maid quickly took the lilacs from her hand to place in a vase in her room, and pushed her out of the door with Naruto.

"Have fun, Hinata-sama!"

* * *

They were seated at a table next to the window in a fancy Italian restaurant. Hinata looked around at all of the beautiful and romantic decorations and candles before her gaze settled on Naruto. He was shifting around uncomfortably as he looked around the place. She giggled at how cute he looked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"…A little. Not used to wearing suits and such."

"…Naruto-kun, I don't w-w-want this."

"Eh? Why not Hinata?"

"It's n-not right. Why are you t-taking me out to a fancy r-r-restaurant if we're not in a relationship? Friends d-don't take friends to r-romantic p-places like this. It's wrong!"

Naruto's eyes had widened with every word, and he suddenly stood up. Hinata looked at him, afraid that she made him mad. But he only went around the table and kneeled next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it within his own.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm taking you to this place because I wanted to make up for what happened earlier. Really."

She blinked. So was this all just for an apology? It wasn't a date? Naruto continued.

"But when I picked you up from your place and saw you all dressed up, I thought you were truly beautiful."

Hinata blinked stupidly. What the heck is happening? Naruto mistook her silence for something else and started to ramble off.

"Uuuh…not that…you're never beautiful…I mean…you're real cute all the time…it's just…aah…uh…yeah…I could really go for some ramen right now. This is awkward."

Hinata smiled and pulled Naruto up a little to hug him tightly.

"T-t-thanks for everything, Naruto-kun. I appreciate a-a-all of this."

Naruto's shock slowly ebbed away and a warm smile was on his face in a flash, as he returned Hinata's hug.

"Aaaaw, she accepted his marriage proposal!"

They leapt apart and looked around the room to see everyone turned around in their chairs to look at them hugging. Hinata and Naruto both blushed and everyone started clapping.

"…N-N-Naruto, let's go to Ichiraku. I w-w-want some r-r-ramen too."

Naruto whooped, grabbed her hand, and ran out the door towards Ichiraku.

* * *

He slurped up his twenty-fifth bowl of ramen and sighed in satisfaction. Turning to the right, he grinned brightly at Hinata, who shyly smiled back at him.

"Y'know Hinata, I think this is a great start towards a wonderful friendship!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun, we were always friends."

"…Ah. Hahah, I knew that!"

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

Hinata sighed happily and snuggled into Naruto's warm embrace, as they snuggled on his apartment roof to gaze at the stars.

"Ne…Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ever want to be my girlfriend? You told me a while ago that you were afraid of taking initiative since I was too dense to figure out we liked each other."

Hinata smiled lightly.

"Because my father…"

_**Flashback**_

_One of the maids turned around and was face to face with the clan head, himself._

"_No need, I already know."_

_Hiashi proceeded to enter the room, and the maids caught a glance of Hinata on the bed, her face buried in the pillows, before the door clicked shut behind him._

_Hiashi sighed quietly as he looked down at his eldest daughter. He sat down at the edge of her bed. Hinata sniffled a little and sat up, looking down at the floor in shame._

"_Hinata. Look at me."_

_She lifted her head slowly and looked at her father blearily. He kept a steady gaze on her._

"_It's about a boy, isn't it?"_

_She hesitated before nodding a little._

"…_The Kyuubi?"_

_She nodded again. Hiashi studied her carefully before pulling his daughter into a soft hug. Hinata was shocked. Her father, the one who she always thought hated her, was actually hugging her!_

_He whispered to her softly, "Go for it, Hinata."_

_She pulled back and looked at her father incredulously. _

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_No…go for it."_

_Hinata paused, before smiling and hugging her father happily._

"_THANK YOU!!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"A-and so you took me out to dinner and I blurted out that I liked you a lot and now here we are."

Naruto grinned and held Hinata more tightly in his arms.

"I love my new dad."

**The End.**

* * *

**And so, my first Naruhina story. I always loved that pairing, but I never tried writing a story dedicated to that pairing. Like, I was looking through my old stories and was all "Y'know what I'm missing? Naruhina."**

**And here it is! Yay!**

**Okay, I deeply apologize for not updating in like…more than a year maybe, and leaving Sarcasm is Dangerous on hiatus. WAH! Junior year in high school sucks real bad. But I think I'll be able to write more maybe in the summer? XD**

**MISSED YOU ALL!  
**

**REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND CONCERNS. FLAMES WILL…GO UP IN FLAMES! BOHAHAH!!**

**- The Angels of Death ;D**


End file.
